Bad Girlfriend
by rainbowhearts95
Summary: Beck thinks about his girlfriend Jade. She is a Bad girlfriend. But he wouldn't change her for anything.   x-songfic-x
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic so sorry if its not very good. It is a Songfic about Bade. The song is Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman. I was listening to it earlier and realised that when i was thinking of Bade while singing along.**  
><strong>I love this song and i love Bade, if they werent together i wouldn't watch victorious. I think Bori would be too perfect and boring and while Bat would be cute it would be too cute. Bade is the perfect couple on the show as they just compliment each other, thier fighting adds dynamic to the couple and the love hate realtionship is entertaining and cute as well. i love how beck can control jade and calm her down and i also love how jealous she gets i think of her jealousy as her way of showing she cares and loves him.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME:Beck do i own victorious**

**Beck:No im very sorry but you don't**

**ME:Damit i wish i did.**

**Beck: me too **

**ME:oh you're so sweet**

**JADE:Hey listen her Miss Author ASS leave my BOYFRIEND ALONE understand? YOU know what im capable off so i don't need to threaten you too bad.**

**ME:sorry jade but he is sweet was just saying a fact. you're very lucky and don't worry i think yous two are perfect together**

**JADE:ughh perfect i hate that word and btw this disclaimer is getting annoying so im gonna finish it. RIGHT PEOPLE SHE DOESN'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR THE SONG BAD THAT'S DONE READ ON YOU IDIOTS YOU ARE AS BAD AS MISS AUTHOR ASS HERE. Beck lets leave**

**Beck: sorry about her**

**JADE:Now! You are getting me Coffee**

**ME:ok bye guys. thanks jade for giving the disclaimer**

_"My Girlfriend's a d**k magnet, My Girlfriend gotta have it"_

Beck took a look around the club. After Tori had taught them girls their lesson , The Karokie Dokie became the Gang's weekend hang out. He hardly ever performed , unless Andre convinced him or Jade blackmailed him or forced him to. Normally the girl's would perform, they were loved by everyone in the club and Andre and Toris duets always had everyone screaming for encores. This annoyed Jade so much and he knew he would spent tonight trying to stop her from cutting something in his RV while bitching about Tori. Jade would then start a fight when he tried to defend his friends saying that if he liked Tori so much why didnt he just make her his girlfriend, they would be the perfect little couple, something from out of a movie or fairytale. The perfect, beautiful and talented princess and her perfect,handsome, popular price becoming HA it couple. Jade would scream its what everyone expects. And beck would agree sending her into a rage before he'd hold her close and explain yes it is what everyone expects and yes they would make the perfect it couple but that he didnt want that. he wanted her, he wanted thier dysfunctional realtionship because he loved her, he loved how she was so beautiful even though she was not society's depection of beautiful, he loved how much talent she had at everything she did no matter what her dad claimed. Beck would whisper in her ear to not listen to her dad that he loved her talent and that someday shed make it on broadway because that was what she mas destined for. Then lastly he would look deep in her eyes as he would tell her, he didnt want perfect Tori Vega because Tori wasnt perfect for him. No hed say he didnt want Tori's perfection, he wanted jade and jade only because he loved her so much not in spite of everything but because of it he loved her because she wasn't Tori and he wanted her because to him Jade was perfect. he didnt want a perfect good little girlfriend instead he'd rather have his perfect, tough, bad girlfriend who he thought was perfect. Then when he was done he would capture her lips with his own hoping that she believed him. this happened every week that the crowd got excited at Tori's performance, it would attack Jade's vunerable side the part of her that hated herself and feed in to it and then she would react in the only way she knows to hide her vunerability. that meant Beck had to reassure her that she was perfect. she would then carry on as if she hadn't just shown her vuneribility. Then they would spent the night in his RV showing each other how they loved each other and Jade as long as she lay in his bed and arms that night would be reassured of that lov but then come the next day the jealousy would be back and all vuneribility disappeared as they would fight again. it was what they did afterall , thier thing, fighting was what made thier realtionship so dysfunctional but also special. It was them and despite the constant fights they knew they both loved each other.

_"She's hot,cant stop, Up on stage,doing shots."_

Beck watched his beautiful girlfriend sing with Cat. the two were singing Give It Up because the audience requested it. he watched Jade as she owned the stage. she performed with such confidence, she basked in the audience reaction. there was no denying she belonged on stage. He watched as she performed , the audience cheering for the two talented singers who had the stage presence of stars. Beck knew that later she would be angry at Tori but that up on stage at this moment she wasnt even thinking about Tori unless it was revelling in the fact she was getting cheered so much. He watched as she strutted down the stage. No guy in the club could even try to deny she was hot. she winked and licked her lips at him and Beck could feel himself getting turned on, however he knew he wasn't the only one. a look around the room revealed that most of the guys there were also turned on by the sight of Jade. Lots of them were staring at her with obvisious lust in their eyes. Beck felt the familar tug of jealousy creeping over him as he watcjed all these guys staring at his hot girlfriend as if she was a piece of meat. Watching Jade he saw her smirk as she made eyecontact and he knew that she knew he was jealous. She always knew when he was, Beck often got jealous because well his girlfriend was hot but he always kept calm and collected so people didnt think he actually got jealous, only Jade knew that his jealousy was as bad as hers the only difference was he didnt act on his and also managed to hide it from everyone but her. Jade strutted to the side of the stage all the while smirking at him. He watched her lean down and seductively sing to a guy there, the jealousy creeping back up as the guy eye-fucked her. as she stood back up she shot him a smirk and victorious look. 'She never stops' he laugh to himselfin amesment she never stops teasing him and making him jealous, fighting with him she just never stops doing something to get at him. when the song finishes he watch her leave the stage and walk over to the table of a bunch of college guys. she casts a look his way that says shes fine and he realise she must know them as one picks her up and spin her in a hug. Beck has seen them a few times at the club but had no idea she knew them or how. he turns to see his friends questioning looks and shrugs, she may be his girlfriend but beats him how she knows those guys. as his friends carry on talking he turns to watch Jade and the college guys they are all laughing and joking when he sees Jade lift a glass and knock it back, and from the grimace on her face it was alot stronger than water. As she knocks back a second glass she turns and gives him a look. the look says interfere and bad things will happen. Beck and anyone who knows jade knows that is a threat she will keep and beck doesnt feel like being on the end of her revenge. so he just lets his hot girlfriend to drink with her college friends.

_"Tip the man,He'll ring the bell_

_Get her drunk, She'll scream like hell"_

It was about and hour later and Beck looked over to see Jae still with the college guys, Andre and Tori were up next and he felt he should probably go get her before she got angry in the college guys companyy. Angry Jade was bad but Angry Drunk Jade was worse. Before Beck had left the Tble though the club went silent and the bar man came out ringing a bell. Beck watched as one of the guys handed him over money and another barman appeared behind him carrying a tray of shots. Before beck could do anything Jade started to do Body shots of one of the guys. His friends all turned to stare and him and Beck knew they were wondering why he didnt rush right over to his drunk girlfriend. He knew he should but Drunk Jade was loud and mean and always caused scenes. Beck knew though he had to get her and bring her home before she went to far and it was hostipal she was headed instead of his RV. He rush over and pulled her over to the side. He apoligised to the guys and said he needed to get her home . Jade started to shout at him for ruining her fun and anyone who wasn't already watching was now . Beck felt really emberresed and wanted to leave not just because everyone was staring but because he was looking foward to goin home to lay with Jade after a fight in which she would scream and scream and him and then because she was drunk she would carry on screaming after the fight was over. with the whole club watchin them Beck apoligised to them all and told them to go back to what they were doing. very little people did as he said. Jade then noticed everyone staring and started swearing at them and asking what their problem was, did they enjoy the show, to mind thier own and his favourite to fuck off the stupid ganks. Everyone listened to her out of fear and she went back to shout to Beck again as the music started but she got distracted.

_"Dirty Girl, Getting Down_

_Dance with Guys from out of town._

_Grab her ass, Acting tough_

_Mess with her,She'll fuck you up"_

she got distracted by one of the college guys asking her to dance. She smirked and said yes an strutted off to dance with this guy from, Beck didnt even know where he was from. Beck watched her dance close and seductivley with this guy while smirking and him and it took all his self control not to walk over there and hit the guy a right hook. Suddenly the guy grabbed her ass and beck saw red but just as he was walking over he saw Jade in all her tough glory floor the drunk pig. she was screaming at him as he lay on the floor one hand holding his broken nose the other his stomach. Just as he reached Jade he heard her telling him he was lucky she didn't castrate him and the knee in the stomach was nicer than a knee in the balls but that as just her nice. He started laughing as she claim she was a nice person and thats the only reason he can still have kids but if he tries anything like that again she will personally cut them off and fet them to her pet snake. he laughed even harder at that because she didn't have a pet snake but judging by the fear and horror on the guys face he didnt know that. Beck put his arms around her and asked her could they leave now and was urprised when she said no they had to dtay for Tori and Andre's song.

_"No one really knows if she's drunk or if shes stoned._

_But she's coming back to my place tonight"_

Walking back to the table Beck noticed everyone staring and whispering. people were debating wether she was drunk or stoned, some people thought she was just crazy. Jade just smirked at all the rumors and turned to Beck. She asked him did he think she was any of those things. he looked at her and said your drunk obvisiouly everyone can tell but he just laughed and replayed maybe i am maybe im not and maybe i am stoned maybe im not. Beck just looked at her unsure what to say and just as confused as everyone else. the only other thing going through his head was well shes coming back to my RV tonight not going anywhere with any of the guys here.

_"She likes to shake her ass, She grinds it to the beat._

_She likes to pull my hair when i make her grind her teeth._

_I like to strip her down, she's naughty till the end_

_You know what she is, No doubt about it"_

Andre and Toris song was very upbeat and had everyone dancing. it was again a love song, he would really have to take to Andre about just asking Tori out since the songs didn't seem to be working. Tori just wasnt getting the hint. Beck and Jade were dancing together to the song and Jade was grinding up and down on Beck and moving away at parts to dance seperatly. she was dancing very sensually and Beck again felt himself getting turned on so he kept pulling her back infront of him so hopefully no-one would notice. Beck couldnt wait to get back to the Rv. Jade had this habbit he just loved of pulling his hair when he turned her on. She would grind her teeth and run her hand through his hair then she would grab onto the hair and pull at it the more turned on she became. when Tori and Andre finished beck told them bye and rushed him and Jade out the door. she kept teasing him whoa tiger why you rushing i mean i know vega is annoying but i thought you would have told her what a brillant job she done like you normally do not near send her flyiong to get us out the door. Beck laughed she was good but not as brilla t as you were. Jade started her whole perfect vega rant in the truck and he didnt't say anything just let her go on. when they got home he did his usual telling her the truth thing then let his lips find hers. he started to strip her maraveling at her body and telling her how much he loved it until she got annoyed and told him to stop being a pansy. Beck had no complaints there he just wanted her to know how much he loved her all of her. he thought about everything about her and you couldn't doubt it no-one could there was only one thing she was.

_"She's a Bad Bad Girlfriend"_

Beck thought about it. the truth was Jade was A Bad Girlfriend but he wouldn't have it any other way.

_"SHE'S A BAD GIRLFRIEND" _

**this is my first story and i know its only a short songfic but i had fun writing it. i might add more songfic if i think that they are very bade. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is another songfic for Bade. The song is Ever Fallen in Love by The Buzzcocks.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own neither Victorious or the song Ever Fallen in Love.**

**However enjoy i know its abit OOC but i still enjoyed writing it.**

_**'You spurn my natural emotions**_  
><em><strong>You make me feel I'm dirt<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm hurt<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if I start a commotion<strong>_  
><em><strong>I run the risk of losing you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that's worse'<strong>_

**Jade's POV**

Beck was standing across the hall surrounded by girls like normal; I could feel the pain swell in my chest. Why wasn't I good enough, why did he have to flirt with all the other girls? He knew how I felt, how I compared myself to them. They were slimmer, prettier, better liked and the thought that most of them were a better match for him was never far from my mind yet he continued to let them drool all over him. If I didn't scream and shout at them to remind them he had a girlfriend he sure as hell wouldn't remind them. No-one realises the pain I feel when he acts like this how I feel like dirt and inadequate. Shocker – the wicked witch has a heart and she can be hurt. Ya well its true I do I may be a colossal bitch at times but I'm still human so I am vulnerable when it comes to love. No-one doubts I love Beck they just don't realise how much that love hurts me. I only overreact because I don't want to show any one my weakness. I continue watching the scene in front of me for a matter of minutes debating what to do. Beck looks up and as he catches my eyes and holds my gaze I make my decision. Instead of going over and trailing the hair of every single one of their heads like I would normally do I simply turn and walk out the doors of HA.

**Beck's POV**

I'm getting my books from my locker surrounded my girls praising me on various things from my acting to my hair. I would say this is just a normal day but it's not because there has been no screaming yet from my beautiful yet overly jealous girlfriend Jade. I don't feel the need to remind the girls about Jade because I expect she will show up soon and remind them herself in her own typically bitchy way. That's just how it works between me and Jade, Im the calm and collected person in the relationship and she is the angry, jealous over the top one. However it's surprising she hasn't shown u yet we both came from the same class, even if she was held back by an over-excited Cat who was literally bouncing with joy at her new purchase from the sky store, a new and improved pair of moonboots. Don't ask me how they are improved I didn't stick round to hear. I look up to see if my girlfriend is near so I can be ready to tackle hurricane Jade when it attacks only to find her standing staring straight t my locker and the girls surrounding me at it. I lock eyes with her and see the hurt that she never lets others see. To others Jade is an impenetrable person who can't be broke, she is just seen as an utter bitch. No-one understands why I feel in love with her, no-one thinks she is right for me and they all feel our relationship is dysfunctional and unhealthy but I do love her. I love her with every fibre of my being and it because I'm one of the very few people that get to see the real Jade West that I know it isn't wrong for me to love her. Others think she's someone I shouldn't have fallen in love with but I disagree. I expect the full reign of her anger to start as I look in her eyes but instead of the hurt being covered by anger I watch as those beautiful eyes fill with tears and then break away from my gaze as she turns and walks away. This is not typical behaviour from my girlfriend so I push through the girls to chase after her.

_**'Ever fallen in love with someone?**_  
><em><strong>Ever fallen in love?<strong>_  
><em><strong>In love with someone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ever fallen in love? (Love…)<strong>_  
><em><strong>In love with someone<strong>_  
><em><strong>You shouldn't've fallen in love with'<strong>_

**Jade's POV**

As I walk away I allow the tears to rain down. Lately I had been thinking about Beck and I and our relationship. Its true no-one quite understands why we are together and I had always dismissed that but now part of me questions if they are right, if we are in an unhealthy relationship. Clearly I'm not good enough for him and on the other side it's become apparent to me that whilst I love Beck with all my heart he is out of my league, I don't deserve him. I feel like I'm holding him back from being happy, he belongs with someone like Vega and I'm just prolonging the inevitable by sticking around and continuing this messed up relationship of ours. I'm lost in thought of how I'm going to break up with Beck so as he can have the life he deserves when I feel a hand grab my arm and spin me around. My instinctive reaction causes me to swing my left arm as I'm spun round and hit the person a left hook. Through my tear filled eyes I watch my punch connect with the side of a familiar face as I hear Beck cry out in pain. He shouts at me asking why I punched him as I apologise profusely telling him he shouldn't have randomly grabbed me. Beck pulls me close to him and I inhale his scent, as I melt in his embrace that makes me feel so secure. I'm going to miss it when we break up which I guess I may as well do now it seems a good time. Beck asks me why I didn't act like normal back at school and I decide to take the plunge and tell him we should break up. He stares at me in shock as I ramble of my reasons about our relationship and how he deserves better and how we both just fell in love with someone we shouldn't have fallen in love with.

**Beck's POV**

After catching up with Jade and receiving a painful blow to the side of my face. What can I say my girl is a badass. I ask the question I have had stuck in my head whilst running to catch up with her. The answer however is unexpected, Jade is full of surprises today and my heart breaks as she says she wants to break up. My mouth dries up and all I can do is stare at the love of life as she tells me why she wants to break up. I can't believe I never noticed she felt that way like she didn't deserve me and I could do better. She had it all wrong it was the other way she was out of my league and I couldn't find anyone better than her. When she said we both just fell in love with someone we shouldn't have fallen in love with I finally found it in me to speak. I told her yes that's true that we both fell in love with someone we shouldn't have but not because of what she said or what everyone else thought. We fell in love with someone who was our opposite in every way and in my case I fell in love with the most beautiful and talented girl who was by far out of my league she was the opposite of my image of the poster child that's why I shouldn't have fallen in love with her because she didn't fit the mould of the girlfriend I was supposed to have according to typical clichés. But clichés are boring and who wants to be a cliché anyway. I love her for a reason and none of her reason for breaking up are true and I won't accept them. So maybe we shouldn't have fallen in love with each other but I'm glad we did because my life wouldn't be the same without her and the only way I would want our relationship o end was when one of us was dead because over my dead body where we breaking up. I watched as she continued to cry and I pulled my gorgeous girlfriend in for a kiss as I whispered that the only other girl I could love as much as her would be our daughter.

_**'Ever fallen in love with someone**_  
><em><strong>You shouldn't've fallen in love with.'<strong>_


End file.
